This invention relates generally to the silk screen printing art and more particularly is concerned with the provision of a silk screen printing machine which includes an impression cylinder, a doctor-blade mounted for movement relative to said impression cylinder and improved fluid pressure operated means for mounting said doctor-blade and enabling controlled movement thereof relative to said impression cylinder.
As known, the doctor-blade of a silk screen printing machine is carried by a beam and disposed parallel to the surface of the impression cylinder of the machine. The beam is supported at opposite ends respectively by two internally threaded hollow columns. These columns slidably receive respective externally threaded shafts of respective electric motors. Movement of the doctor-blade relative to the impression cylinder is enabled by corresponding relative movement of the threaded shafts and hollow columns driven by the respective electric motors. Control is achieved by microcontacts disposed in the electric circuits operating the motors. While functionally satisfactory, such arrangement is complex and expensive.